


Yes or No

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: The friendly neighborhood Spooder has nerves of steel when it comes to fighting bad guys, but when it comes to asking a girl out he needs some backup.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Yes or No

It was a typical day in Queens. Y/N had gone to school, sat with Ned, Peter, and Michelle at lunch, and made her way back home. She was studying for the math final she had tomorrow when she heard a tap at her window.

Breaking her focus she glanced at her phone and saw it was nearly one in the morning. Stretching she got up from her desk and started walking toward her bathroom when she heard the tapping again. Slowly turning towards the window she could see a silhouette of what could be a human.

 _It can’t be a kidnapper? Why would they tap on the window twice? Do they think I’d let them in so they can murder my entire family and then take me to be their bride? Maybe they’ll sell me to some foreign king-_ her inner monologue was interrupted by the creature shaking his head and starting to lift the window open. _This is it. This is the end. I hope my mother knows I love her. All of my savings is to go to a college fund for the siblings-_

“Please don’t freak out.”

“Are you kidding me? You literally crawl like the creature from the black lagoon through my window and the first words you say to me are ‘please don’t freak out’?” 

Peter looked at her, the eyes on his suit wide. “W-well, yeah? Did you just say-”

“You’re ridiculous,” she said shaking her head and gesturing toward her bed for the boy to take a seat. He took his mask off and took a seat, watching her leave her room.

He listened as she turned the water on and brushed her teeth quickly before returning to the room. She rolled her eyes when she saw him spread out across her comforter, making himself quite at home.

“So Spiderboy what brings you to my humble abode this fine evening?”

“Would you believe me if I said I missed you?” Peter flushed almost as red as his suit as the words seemed to tumble out of his mouth.

“Not this time. I believed you when you said that once, but **that’s never gonna happen again** ,” she laughed. “So what do you really need Pete?”

Peter laughed at her. “Fine, I needed your help with the math final.”

“Nope.”

“What do you mean ‘nope’?”

“Peter, you are top of our class-”

“With you right on my heels.”

“I doubt you need my help with math.”

They stared each other down for a second in silence. Y/N crossed her arms and shifted her weight, knowing he would crack in three, two-

“I need your advice,” he sighed.

This is not what she was expecting to hear from her best friend’s mouth. “With-with what?”

His cheeks flushed again and he looked down at his hands. “A girl?”

“Is that a question?”

“No! No, it’s not.”

Y/N laughed at him as he got more flustered. She sat down on the edge of the bed, pushing his feet over so there was room. “Ok. What do you need,” she asked still giggling.

Peter laughed at the sound. “I think I want to ask her out?”

“Another que-”

“No!” Peter took a breath, trying not to wake her family up. “I want to ask her out but I don’t know how.”

Her heart dropped a little. “Do you have any ideas?”

Peter noticed the change in her demeanor. Her shoulders had dropped a little, the sparkle in her eyes wasn’t as bright, her voice didn’t seem as excited. _Maybe Ned was right._

“I was thinking about dropping a note in her locker? I was just going to do it today, but every time I try my words get stuck.”

She nodded as he continued. He seemed really excited about the idea. Swallowing the hurt that had lodged itself in her throat she suggested a couple of ideas, like inviting her to the lunch table and then they could all leave them alone together, or having Spiderman make her think it was her idea to ask him out. “The note could work too. You could do it like those notes that we used to pass when we were in elementary school.”

“I like that idea. Yeah. I mean we have been friends for a while.” A smile spread across his face as he leaped from the bed. He placed a kiss on her head in excitement. “You are the best, Y/N.”

“I know, I know.” She hugged him and pushed him out the window. “I need some sleep if I’m going to pass this test tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow Spiderboy.”

Peter pulled his mask on, shaking his head. “It’s Spider- _Man_.”

“Whatever you say, Pete,” she said with a smile. She watched as he swung through their sleepy city and then crawled into bed herself.

“How do you think you did?”

Y/N jumped at the sound of her best friend from behind her. She turned away from her locker, “Fine. Probably would have done better with a little more sleep.”

Peter rolled his eyes as she turned to open her locker. A slip of paper fell to the floor. Her heart sped up as she just stared at it. Slowly she picked it up and opened it.

_Would you believe me if I said I missed you? Circle Yes or No_


End file.
